


Pack Mom: Part 1

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, F/M, Fluff, Happy Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Sad Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: An announcement at a pack dinner changes everything for Y/n and Derek.





	Pack Mom: Part 1

The loud clattering of pans made Derek walk into the kitchen of the Hale house, being fixed after the fire. 

He looked at his girlfriend, smiling at her clumsiness. 

“You ok there baby?” he asked with a grin on his face, chuckling to himself.

“Shut up, Derek! Stop standing there and come help me”, y/n replied, trying to sound angry, but just sounding adorable to Derek. 

Everything she did was adorable to Derek. 

He loved her. 

Every day he thanked whatever god or deity there was, wondering how he was lucky enough to get her in his life, after all the pain and loss he went through. 

She completed him. She was his mate. His and only his. He was hers and only hers.

He knelt down beside her and helped put the pans back into the cupboard they fell out of. 

“Oh wait. That one right there was the one I was looking for. Gimme it please”, she said, rushing out the words, trying to get dinner ready, her stomach grumbling with hunger and also nerves. 

She was hosting the entire pack: Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Liam, Allison, Kira, the twins, Jackson and Malia. 

Jordan said he might come over, but with all the police stuff going on, he wasn’t sure he would make it. 

Peter was invited. But Peter was Peter, he’d show up if he felt like it. 

If not, he wouldn’t bother to tell them.

Handing her the pan, Derek watched as y/n sauntered around the kitchen effortlessly, picking up ingredients, washing and cutting them. 

She always seemed so flustered and uncoordinated, but seeing her now, she was graceful and perfect. 

She always would be in his eyes.

He walked to stand behind her while she was chopping the carrots for the pot pie and put his arms around her waist, his head nuzzling into her neck and y/h/c hair, inhaling her sweet scent: strawberry, honey and her favourite perfume, which smelt sweet like vanilla. 

This mix was her and every time he smelt it, it would relax him completely, taking away all his stresses and worries.

“Derek, stop. I need to get this done. I’ve only got like an hour left. I need to finish the pie, put it in the oven to cook and then leave it to cool. On top of that, you forgot to get the cake, so now I’m going to have to go out and get that and then I’ve got to have a shower and look somewhat presentable”, she rambled on, the stress getting to her.

Derek turned her around and held her face in his hands, looking into her beautiful y/e/c eyes. 

“First of all, you’ll be done with the pie in no time. I’ll go out and drive to the store and get the cake. I’ll be 20 minutes at the latest. That’ll give you enough time to shower. Anyway, you look absolutely beautiful as it is. You always do, so there’s no need to worry about that”, he said, trying to calm her nerves, then placing a loving kiss on her lips.

A blush appeared on her face, his sweet words making her heart flutter with love and adoration for the man, blessed that he chose her to be with when there were so many other women he could have. 

Well, that’s what she thought anyway. 

She always thought Derek was too good for her. 

But that was the complete opposite of what he thought. 

The werewolf thought she was too good for him. 

Her kindness and sweet personality was what initially attracted him to her. 

Her beauty was just a plus. 

She kept him grounded, kept him from falling apart completely. 

She healed his heart and held it in her hands, owning it completely and he prayed she would keep it forever.

“Ok, but hurry up. I’m going to need help setting up the table and getting everything perfect”, she said. 

Derek nodded and headed out to his car, while y/n continued cooking, eventually putting the pie in the oven while she had a quick shower, put on basic makeup, not too much that she looked like she was going out for the night, but just enough she looked slightly made up.

Heading downstairs, she saw Derek walk in, cake in his hand. 

She headed over and placed a sweet, short kiss on his lips then went to check on the pie, which was perfectly done now. 

Setting the table and making gravy, putting the potatoes in a dish, along with the other vegetables and placing the bread on the table, she was finally done.

Only a few minutes later did the teenagers arrive, all at the same time. 

She invited them in kissing each of them on the cheeks, all of them smiling at her sweetness, even Jackson. 

Liam blushed furiously, not because he had any romantic feelings towards the woman, but because he loved her. 

She was his mother in all honesty. 

His birth mother not caring about him, more focussed on her new husband, not willing to listen to anything her son had to say, not caring about his needs or his problems. 

She made him feel worthless and unhappy, while y/n made him feel all the love he should be getting from his mother.

Leading them into the living room, she spoke to them, asking about their day and how they all were. 

She was family to all of them, caring for them and taking care of them after any fights, or if they had any problems, she was always there to offer any advice.

“So y/n, I was thinking, how about we go on a girls shopping trip. There are sales everywhere and I’m in desperate need of a new wardrobe. Kira and Allison are in. Malia needs a bit more persuading. So, we were thinking if you came she would too”, Lydia asked, a hopeful look on her face, wanting the 24 year old woman to come with her, her fashion sense always being impeccable.

“Fine Lydia, I’ll go with you. But you better not make me try on a thousand dresses like last time. I swear, putting them on the taking them off over and over burnt my skin off last time”, she joked, happy that she’d spend more time with her girls.

After about half an hour of catching up with the teens, the pie was cool enough to eat. 

Taking their places around the table, Derek at the head of the table with y/n right next to him, they all started eating. 

Around 10 minutes into the meal, a knock at the door caused y/n to get up and see to the visitor. 

Seeing Jordan Parrish at the door, she smiled, a close friend of hers, probably her best friend.

“Jordan, I’m so glad you could make it. Come in”, she said, a smile on her face, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Walking into the dining room and taking her seat again, she glanced at Derek, anger evident, his fists clenched, and knuckles white. 

Y/n realized what was happening and leaned over , pressing a hand against his right cheek, which he leaned into, her left cheek against his, with her mouth right next to his ear.

“Baby don’t be jealous, he’s just a friend. I love you. Only you”. 

She then nibbled on his ear, arousing him slightly, then went back to eating and making light conversation, while Derek just smiled, knowing she meant it when she said she loved him and only him.

“I need to tell you all something”, Liam said abruptly, hushing everyone’s conversation. 

All eyes were now on him, making him incredibly nervous to give them his news. 

Looking at y/n, he saw her give him a small smile and nod, telling him to keep going. 

This gave him the courage to say what he needed and he just blurted it out.

“I'mgettingemancipated”, he said, rushing the words together. 

Everyone just stared, some not believing what they heard, others not entirely sure what he said. 

“Say that again, Liam”, Scott said, wondering what was happening with his beta.

“I said, I’m getting emancipated. My parents said they’re glad that I am and they’re willingly signing the papers”, the youngest of the pack said, slightly upset at the fact that his parents really didn’t care all that much about him.

“YOU’RE WHAT!” shrieked Scott, worried about what his beta would do now. 

“Why the hell would you do that? Do you know how difficult it’s going to be? You’re going to have to find somewhere to live, pay your bills, take care of yourself completely on your own. You don’t even have a job, so how do you expect to do all this?” Scott said, trying slightly to get Liam scared, so maybe he’d change his mind.

“I know, but it’s for the best. I mean my parents didn’t do much for me and I thought it would be better for me to do this. I’m gonna find a job soon, I just need to look around. In the meantime, I-I was thinking maybe-maybe I could stay with one of you?” Liam asked, hoping someone would give him an offer.

No one said anything for a minute, everyone’s house was either full, or their parents would definitely not allow anyone to move in. 

Y/n looked down slightly, contemplating something, wondering if Derek would be angry with her for what she was about to say.

Looking up at Liam, she saw him staring at her, obviously hoping she would be the one to give him the offer of somewhere to stay. 

She did exactly that, not able to resist the pleading baby face he gave her.

“You can stay with us” she said. 

Everyone looked at her, Derek’s head turning around at such a speed he would surely have whiplash. 

“What!?” Derek questioned.

“I said, he can stay with us. Right? I mean, we fixed the house up. We have 4 other actual bedrooms, not to mention the 2 spare rooms that are completely empty and then the basement. There’s more than enough space. He can stay. Right?” she asked, looking at Derek with her y/e/c/ eyes, widening them so as to look innocent, a look she knew Derek couldn’t resist.

Knowing he lost this battle, Derek sighed. 

“Fine, but you put in work. You’re not just lounging around and having y/n/n do everything for you. You’re going to do chores, follow our rules and have a curfew. Well, whenever you’re not out fighting something that is”, Derek warned Liam, making sure he knew who was in charge.

Liam smiled, relieved he actually had somewhere to go and wouldn’t end up on the streets or living in some filthy motel. 

He jumped up and ran over to y/n. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you”, he said, kissing her cheek each time. 

Her face erupted in a wide smile, happy she could do this for him. 

Liam then turned to Derek and shook his hand 

“Umm, thank you. I promise, I’ll follow your rules and won’t mess anything up”, he said nervously, being afraid of the large older alpha.

Derek just gave a small smile and went back to eating, as did everyone else, going back to conversation, now asking and talking about how life for y/n and Derek would now change having an “IED baby”, as Stiles called him, in the house. 

But y/n didn’t care. 

She was happy her family was growing slightly and glad she could take care of Liam in the way his mother wasn’t willing to.


End file.
